Anakin Skywalker
by OrFeAsGr
Summary: I can't help it. Alternate endings and happy ones are my weakness. I recently watched all Star Wars movies except from the latest one, and i've been looking at some comics online so in a creative rush i combined things we see in the movies and comics and elsewhere (all canon) and wrote this. So, enjoy! :x


I was once nearly seduced by the dark force.  
My fear, anger and need for vengence lead me to do terrible things.  
When i lost my mother, i killed a whole village to avenge her. The dark side was taking over.  
Soon after, i started having horrible visions of my love dying in labor. I was devistated by fear.  
I knew that even though i was capable in the jedi combat, i was really weak in courage, as i was succumbed by the fear of losing her.  
She was the most beautiful creature i had ever seen. Untill the moment i saw her again after all those years, she's been nothing but a warm loving memory of a little boy.  
I knew at that moment, she was the light of my life.  
But now i was weak. Afraid of losing her as i did my mother, when i finally found her after many years, i was intriged by the senator's story. The council warned me about the dark side of the force and i believed in them, i fought it for years.  
Yet i wanted to believe the senator, because of the numbing fear of losing Padme.  
He revealed to me that he knows the ways of the dark side, and i thought i would do anything to save her, anything.  
But my teachings reminded me of the dangers of the dark side. An internal war begun in me. These visions, i felt helpless when i had them. Even when i woke up they left me a great pain in the chest.  
But i had to let my masters know that the senator has fallen to the dark side. They saved me. If it wasn't for the Jedis i would still be a slave in Tatooine or wherever they'd decide to sell us some day. And i wouldn't have met Padme.  
I told master Windu. But later when i walked in the senator's office and saw master Windu ready to execute the senator, the fear took over me once more. What if Padme was really in danger, and i would lose her. I could use the dark side to save her, i could keep her alive.  
«Master Windu, please! I need him!»  
«You do not need the dark side, son! It will consume you. You can't just harness its power without embracing it. Same as the light side. You become one with it. Your only needs will be power, hate, death, slaughtering. I'm sure this man promised you savior for the ones you love, or even the ones you've lost. But search your feelings son, we never wished to harm you. We're trying to help you, let go of your fears. Look them in the eye and have courage, and know that the force is enough to protect you and your loved ones. Look at him, his real face. His powers uncovered his treacherous, evil nature. The dark side of the force only bring pain and oppression. He will not save Padme. He will turn you into a monster and Padme will be devastated by what you'll become. I won't let that happen to you or the Jedi order. We, WE ARE THE LIGHT. And the darkness ends tonight.»  
For a split second, as he raised his saber to end the senator, i saw his deformed face.  
Visions flooded my mind, first Padme dying in labor, then my mom letting her last breath go.  
And then the visions went way back, when i was a boy. I remembered the dreams, the figure that was hunting me from the shadows. The fear i felt, same as the fear i feel now. Then i saw a red saber, lava, a cave. I was now the dark figure and i was evil, i was torturing a crystal to make it bleed. My mind was going back and forth in time in small fractions of a second. I was now seeing the future, and in that future i've given my self to the dark side, but the pain didn't stop. I saw destruction, eradicated systems, massive weapons and more dark figures rising. And most importantly, Padme was dead. Dead by my own hands. And then more death, i've, no, how could i ever do that? I've killed massive numbers of Jedi's, i've betrayed them all and i also killed the younglings. Darkness was filling my mind and every shred of light was fading. And then i saw an other dark figure. A young man, full of darkness but it wasn't me now. It was looking familiar but i couldn't figure out who it was in the darkness. Suddenly a light beam went across my mind and i could now see his face. It was... Palpatine, using the dark force, ON MY MOTHER. What did he do to my mother? Was he in my past too? I couldn't bear the pain of the visions anymore! I opened my eyes and stopped Master Windu's saber with mine, inches above Palpatine's neck.  
Master Windu looked at me in shock and Palpatine made a move to use his powers against him again. I sliced his hands off with my saber and moved it to his throat.  
«Did you know my mother?»  
I asked under my heavy breathing after the horror i've seen in the visions.  
«You fool little boy. You cannot end me, you exist because of me. I'm your destiny, i used the dark force to let your mother concieve you. You are indeed the chosen one, the one that will bring balance to the force, by destroying the Jedi's and pushing the scale to the dark side. I made you and they finished you so you can finish them-AGHHHGGHH»  
I closed my eyes and the light was stronger than ever before. I sliced his neck leaving him in agony as he saw his creation end him.  
The visions, the fear it all dissapeared and through the blinding light i could see my mother smiling and Padme giving birth to 2 beautiful babies, my son and daughter. They were all alright and the darkness was fleeing into the dark caves where it leaped out from.  
I had brought balance. The light was touching every edge of the galaxy and beyond.  
I am Anakin Skywalker. The chosen one, and I chose the light.


End file.
